Current video streaming systems typically host a single video stream in a standard resolution and aspect ratio. This allows for video hosting services to stream a single video stream over existing network connections. Most network streaming infrastructures and hosting platforms have been optimized for single stream videos of this type.
Panoramic video is video with a panoramic field-of-view, or a field-of-view larger than standard aspect ratio videos. Some panoramic videos have 360° fields-of-view. Panoramic video is commonly created using a single wide-angle camera or by stitching together images from multiple cameras. Because panoramic videos have larger fields of view, they include more data than similar standard aspect ratio videos, sometimes significantly more data. For example, a panoramic video captured with five 1080p resolution cameras will have approximately five times the data of a standard aspect ratio 1080p video. Because of their size, panoramic videos require more bandwidth to stream, more host processing power to transmit and more host processing power to stream. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems for distributing and viewing panoramic video.